A True Battle
by Luff-The-Talim2
Summary: Steve Fox is a great boxer but love is not his kind of battle.
1. Chapter 1

"What!? Ma'dam! You cant enter the tournament again! Your father would have a heart attack!" Sebastian stated with extreme importance. Lili still gathered her things. "I must find Asuka Kazama _and _fix our situation." She explained to him. Sebastian gave a large sigh. "Your sure about this, mistress?" he said frowning.

"Of course I am. This is very important." She said slipping on her boots. "Wouldn't you do the same?" she asked him while putting her hands on her hips. Sebatian sighed then nodded in agreement. "Good then I will be on my way." She said beginning to walk out the door. "Take care of father please." She said giving him a sincere look.

She started to run out the house. "Be back for tea mistress!" he yelled after her. She turned and waved then continued to run off. "She must be very serious about this…" he closed the door, sighing. "She never walks to places."

In an abandoned warehouse Steve Fox was hitting a punching bag. Marshall Law and Paul Pheonix were also training. They planned to split the winning cash from the tournament. "Steve! Paul!" Marshall law jumped out of the ring. "We need to go. If I I mean we are going to win this money we should get to the tournament." Steve quietly nodded in agreement. Paul hit his punching bag and sent it flying. "Yea!!! This tournament is gonna be a piece of cake! Ya hear me! I'm the best!" Steve patted Paul on the shoulder. "Calm down. Tournaments' not even started yet." He said laughing.

Lili had arrived only moments before Steve, Law and Paul. She looked at the three of them and thried to measure their possible strenth. "The two hasbins and the boxer. This will be so easy." She said followed by her regular "im on top of the world" laugh. Law frowned. "Hey little girl! We're gonna win kay?" he said sounding confident.

"Didn't I beat you in the last tournament? You and that man with the terrible fasion sense." They hung their heads in shame. "Hmph." She said starting to walk away.

"You didn't beat me." Steve said to her. She turned around and gave him a strange look. She smiled and walked up into his face. "Your cute but not too bright. I may have not beaten you yet, but I will." She said sticking her tongue out at him. She quickly turned, flashing her brilliant blond hair in his face then walked away. Paul and Law looked at steve. "Who was that?" Steve asked them.

"Lili..." Paul said still hanging his head in shame.


	2. Chapter 2

"So shes strong?" Steve asked punching the air after just beating a rondom opponent. Paul and Law both nodded. Paul laughed. "But you can beat her!" Steve shook his head. "What?! Why not?" steve turned around. "Its not that I cant beat her." He stated. "Its that I wont hit a girl." He said. Law shook his head. "WHAT?! That is absolutly not a girl! That's a rich demon child! I bet she just enters the tournament to beat people up. No good reason at all!" he yelled at Steve.

"Im sure theres a perfectly good reason why she entered the tournament. Beating people up doesn't seem like something a pretty lady would do." He said slipping his hands into his pocket. Paul coughed. "Did you say PRETTY?!" He asked. Steve nodded. Paul released a huge sigh. "Your gonna get a true lesson on pretty girls. Lets go!"

"You're a really amazing fighter! You should join me. I'd even let you have the leftovers of the prize money." Lili stated looking at the beaten-up, Sergei Dragonuv, he stared away at a pretty indian woman in the distance. She turned her head to see who he was looking at and grinned. "AND if you join me ill help you talk to that lady." Dragonuv gave her a mean look then released a sigh. Lili laughed. "Ok then. Lets get you a date my silent friend." She and Dragonuv walked over to the beautiful lady. "Hello there. I am Lili Rosheford. This is my new friend Dragonuv." She said to her. The lady looked at Dragonuv then back at Lili.

"Leave now if you value your life" she said very quietly. Lili tilted her head, her blue eyes giving the lady a strange look.

"Im sorry I cant hear you…" she giggled. "Anyway. He likes you." She said noticing Steve, Paul and Law. "Hmmm… Now mingle you two." She said skipping away.

She quietly snuck up behind the three of them. "Hello boys!" she said jump-kicking Paul in the back of the head. "Good to see you again." She continued while tripping Law and stepping on his chest. "And…um…you." She said raising her leg to kick him. Steve brought up his arm and blocked it.

"You kick pretty hard." He said smiling. She gave him a mad look. "Your supposed to be kicked then fall to the ground like your friends here." He shook his head and pushed her back. "Well maybe this will be fun. I can show you my gracefull moves. No man can beat me." She said laughing her stuck up laugh.

"Someones a little conceited…" Steve said aloud.


End file.
